The present disclosure relates to corrosion inhibitors and, more particularly, to a corrosion inhibitor that is effective for use on metal substrates.
Components made from metallic alloys, such as aluminum alloys, achieve higher strengths through inclusion of alloying elements. However, the presence of these alloying elements tends to make the alloy vulnerable to corrosion. Typically, the component utilizes a protective coating containing a corrosion-inhibitor to protect the underlying alloy from corrosion.
One type of corrosion-inhibitor includes hexavalent chromium in the form of a barium or strontium chromate compound, for example. Although effective, hexavalent chromium is considered a carcinogen and is therefore undesirable for use as a coating. Chrome-free corrosion-inhibitors have been used as an alternative to hexavalent chromium inhibitors. For example, chrome-free corrosion inhibitors utilize anodic and cathodic corrosion inhibitors to resist corrosion of the underlying alloy. One drawback of existing chrome-free corrosion inhibitors is that they may not provide equal corrosion protection for all alloy compositions. Although effective in providing corrosion protection, an even greater degree of corrosion protection is always desired.